


oh my kitsune!

by ventijaexmin



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Fantasy, Fluff, Kitsune, M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventijaexmin/pseuds/ventijaexmin
Summary: Yuzuru is a kitsune, Javi is a human. They fall in love.Ft. a exasperated Shoma
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me again.
> 
> So this fic was actually loosely inspired by various animes so it's not gonna be very accurate in terms of mythology and stuff like that, sorry? 
> 
> Anyway this fic is pure indulgence by my part. 
> 
> Big thanks to my friend Ji for giving me the idea of Yuzuru with long hair, in a kimono and wearing eyeshadow. Amen to that mental image (≧∀≦ゞ
> 
> English isnt my first language so I apologize for any mistakes!

Yuzuru found pleasures in the small things in life, be it a butterfly flying around him, a small bud blooming into a flower or watching the trees slowly grow bigger. He would sit for hours on the roof of his temple, his nine tails swishing langidly from one side to another as he watched the scenery around him.

Occasionally he would hop down and roll around the grass, not minding the green stains on his kimono, Shoma might kill him but he didn't mind, he had all the time in the world to get rid of the stains. 

Yuzuru was lounging in a sunny patch on the roof lazily waving a fan when a soft crack alerted him, causing him to sit up and drop his fan as one of his many tails twitched.

"Shoma?" He asked as he hopped down from the roof.

"Yeah, it's me." Said Shoma as he came into view, a box of rice in his right hand causing Yuzuru to light up at the sight of it.

"You brought rice?" He asked as he bounded over towards Shoma who was sweating buckets.

Shoma grunted and set the box of rice down on the engawa, a stray bead of sweat running down his face.  
Yuzuru grinned and hugged a grumpy Shoma.

"Alright, alright, I'm hot, get off." Complained Shoma as he tried to shove Yuzuru off causing the latter to grin even wider. 

Yuzuru left Shoma to cool off as he opened the box and dug into the rice. 

"How's skating?" Asked Yuzuru, chopsticks still in his mouth making Shoma grimace.

"Fine, nothing too interesting going on." Shrugged Shoma as he fidgeted with his hands making Yuzuru raise a eyebrow.

Shoma never fidgeted unless he wanted to ask for something which, in itself was a rare occurrence.

Yuzuru wiped his mouth with a small handkerchief he kept near him. "Well go on, spit it out." 

Shoma looked at him, started and then cleared his throat. 

"Uh, would you be okay if I brought someone to meet you?"

Yuzuru stared and blinked, in the 3 years he had known Shoma he had never brought up the idea of anyone else meeting him, not even his brother. Yuzuru wasn't against the idea but frankly it scared him a bit.

Shoma must've seen his expression because he quickly added. "Its ok if you dont want to, I just thought that-" 

Yuzuru cut him off quickly. "Shoma." He said softly.  
Shoma fell silent and stared at his hands. "Its fine, you can bring this person." Said Yuzuru placing a hand on Shoma's causing the latter to look at him.

"You- you wouldn't mind?" Asked Shoma timidly.

Yuzuru shook his head and smiled as he visibly saw a weight lift itself off Shoma's shoulder.

"So." Said Yuzuru as he continued eating his rice. "When do you plan on presenting me this person?" He asked casually.

Shoma shrugged. "Not sure, maybe the day after tomorrow? Depending on our schedules."

Yuzuru took a bite "Is this person also a skater?" He questioned, head slightly tilted.

Shoma nodded. "His name is Javier Fernández."

Yuzuru racked his brain trying to remember if Shoma ever mentioned a Javier Fernández. 

"Spanish?" He guessed carefully as he put away the chopsticks into the now empty box.

Shoma nodded again. "You'll like him, he's a friendly guy."

Yuzuru bit his lip. "I'm not worried about that, what I'm more worried about is his reaction to me." He said letting out a small sigh.

Shoma threw him a "are you serious" look. "Yuzuru, he knows about your existence and has seen what you look like."

Yuzuru sat straight up. "Seen me? Seen what I look like? How?!" He asked slightly panicked.

Shoma snorted. "Alright, maybe he's just seen a artistic rendition of you." He said putting his hands up.

Yuzurus eyebrows shot up into his hairline causing Shoma to snort again and recieve a glare from Yuzuru.

"I showed him a drawing I made of you." 

"So you showed him a blob with a small smiley face and tails, great." Said Yuzuru sighing dramatically as he flopped on his back.

"My drawings are the epitome of perfection!" Spluttered Shoma as he stared at Yuzuru, offense written oll over his face.

Yuzuru cracked a grin. "I know Shoma, I know." 

A comfortable silence wrapped itself around then both before Yuzuru broke it. "So is Javier your boyfriend or...?" 

Shoma choked on air and burst into a coughing fit. "What?! No!"  
Yuzuru shrugged. "Just asking Shom." 

"Javier is like a brother to me, god." Said Shoma pulling a face, his nose wrinkling in disgust causing Yuzuru to let out a loud, rather unattractive snort.

Shoma left shortly after, claiming that if he spent anymore time with Yuzuru his braincells would rot causing Yuzuru to slap him lightly on the shoulder. They said their goodbyes and Yuzuru watched Shoma disappear between the thick trees down a small stone path. 

Yuzuru sat down on the engawa, his feet dangling off the edge as he watched the fish swim around in the pond.

"Javier Fernández huh?"

-

Yuzuru was nervous, no, nervous was a understatement to the current feeling pooling in his chest and stomach. He had woke up earlier than usual to prepare himself. After tossing on the ground 13 kimonos he finally settled on a simple white and red kimono that showed off his collarbones, he pulled his hair up in a bun, a few loose strands framing his face. He slipped in a kanzashi and methodically smeared some red powder around his eyes. 

"Alright." He said to his reflection. "You can do this." 

He stepped outside and hopped onto his favourite sunny patch on the roof and sat down.

"Let the waiting game begin." He said to the sky.


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again! 
> 
> I'm back with another chapter. I'm not satisfied with this but I guess it will have to do for now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! (｡◝‿◜｡)
> 
> English isnt my first language and this isnt revised so sorry for any mistakes.

Javier considered himself a man of realism, sure he would indulge in the occasional fantasy or daydream but he considered he was a realistic person, never believing in ghosts and spirits yet the man standing in front of him was undeniably... not human. 

He had a human form, sure, but what stood out not only was his stupidly pretty face sending Javier into a daze, but the nine tails that were swishing from one side to another, along with the ears on his head. Javier had been sure they were fake but after having Shoma —violently— pull on them to prove they weren't just fakes attached, Javier had resigned and sat down. 

Conversing with Yuzuru (that was the... kitsunes name) was surprisingly easy. Yuzuru was keen on learning about his skating, about his life. Javier indulged the latter by telling him snippets of his life, be it long stories about his childhood to shorter, funnier stories that would send Yuzuru into hysterical loud laughter, catching Javier off guard the first time. 

For someone that elegant his laugh sure as hell wasn't.

"So Yuzuru, tell me about you." Said Javier gesticulating at Yuzuru awkwardly causing the latter to break out into small giggles. 

"Not much to tell." Shrugged Yuzuru. "I was born a really long time ago, wandered the world, met different people, watched some go, found this spot and met Shoma." Said Yuzuru absentmindedly as he fiddled with a grass blade.

Shoma perked up at the sound of his name from where he was playing with a baby fox.  
"Does it have a name?" Asked Javier pointing at the baby fox who was now chewing on Shoma's finger.  
"Fumetsu, means immortal." Said Yuzuru simply as he stared at the fox.  
A comfortable silence settled over them leaving Javier alone with his thoughts. 

Javier noted the distant, almost melancholic tone in his voice when he said the foxes name, a slight longing in it.  
Javier startled as Yuzuru stood up causing the man to let out a small grin. 

"You should get going, it's late." Stated Yuzuru matter of factly.

He was right, the sun was starting to set and was painting the sky in different hues of orange and pink. 

As they were walking back to the hotel Javier asked Shome a question. "How did you meet Yuzuru?" 

Shoma looked at him over his shoulder. "I met him when I was a teen." 

Javier perked up and Shoma continued. "I was a angry teen and was frustrated and selfish, I decided to run off because of some stupid argument with my coach." He said sighing slightly as he rubbed his temples. 

Javier blinked. He never took Shoma as one to get angry or be selfish, sure, he was on the quieter side, a bit more gloomy to those who didn't know him, but still. 

Shoma continued. "I ran off and ended up lost in the woods, Yuzuru found me and calmed me down. After the initial shock of the tail and ears I told him, well, everything."

Javier listened quietly, mulling over the story in his head. 

"At the time I didn't care that Yuzuru was a stranger, I just wanted to spill everything out. Yuzuru gave me some good advice, he told me to never take anything for granted because you never know when it will come to a end, he told me to respect and cherish those around me because one day they could vanish from my life." 

Javier let out a soft "oh" as understanding dawned on him.  
-

That night as Javier lay in bed, phone clutched in his right hand, he reflected on immortality and decided that being immortal most certainly meant being the most lonely person to walk earth.

Yuzuru was lonely and Javier planned to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Yuzu has a pet fox bcs that would be super cute.
> 
> Also, someone on the previous chapter said that they would like to see yuzu in a kimono fanart so I've been working on some kimono sketches, but I dont think I'll pull through with it bcs I cant seem to draw Yuzu properly (｡•́︿•̀｡)
> 
> Anyway, feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> A few small notes:  
> -shoma and javi are figure skaters in this universe whilst yuzu isn't.  
> -yuzu leans more towards the kitsunes we see in animes instead of the one from folklore.  
> -kanzashi is a traditional hairpin decorated with flowers  
> -engawa is like the little veranda thing that traditional japanese houses have around them.  
> -in this universe yuzuru only eats rice since apparently kitsunes do only eat rice.
> 
> Stay safe, wash your hands and dont touch your face.
> 
> Feedback is very appreciated!
> 
> Bye! (＠´ー`)ﾉﾞ


End file.
